


Magnets

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the house warming presents Tim and Ziva receive are fridge magnets in the form of letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alidiabin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alidiabin/gifts).



> The magnets can be found ["here"](http://www.modcloth.com/shop/toys-novelties/creative-spelling-magnet-set).

**Disclaimers:** NCIS, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** none? future AU  
 **Pairing:** Tim McGee/Ziva David est. relationship

* * *

One of the things that the others give them when her and Tim finally move in together is a pack of fridge magnets. And yes, it is Tony who does the gifting, and Ziva would almost believe that he picked that one up at the last minute. And maybe he did, but the magnets are letters fashioned after typewriter keys, so actually, it makes a tiny bit of sense and she can’t really be mad at him.

At first they put them on there in orderly lines. It’s actually Ziva who’s the first one to use them, because she has to run to make it to work on time while Tim is down with the flu, and she doesn’t have a notepad or a pen, so she spells out “out of milk” on the door. When she returns after a rather long day, she finds she should have spelled “go buy some milk” instead, because the empty carton is still sitting on the counter and there is no fresh milk anywhere in sight, so she declares that experiment to be a huge fail. For over three weeks, the magnets declared there to be no milk, since neither of them bothered to move them back up into the corner.

Tim was the next one to use them. After getting a call from DiNozzo in the early morning on a Saturday, saying that he was at some bar and the bartender had taken his keys and he didn’t have any money for a cab, Tim went out to collect the other man and put him into bed. Or out of his misery completely, he wasn’t sure yet. Ziva had turned around, mumbling something in half-sleep before she started snoring again. So Tim went to the kitchen to have something to drink before getting out to save his colleague from having to walk home. Frowning at the magnets, he hesitated briefly before spelling out an “I love you – T” and leaving, hoping that Ziva would actually see it. When he returned later, there was a “I love you 2 – Z” sitting under it, his wife at the gym already.

The third time was also Tim. It was on Valentine’s Day and he put up an address for a restaurant where he had made reservations for them, knowing he had to go pick up her present first, so he send Ziva home on her own, belatedly realizing that she might not go into the kitchen until it was already too late. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when he had just paid for her gift and got a text from her, informing him that she was leaving for the restaurant.

From then on, they used them pretty regularly, leaving short messages for each other or putting up things that they had run out of for the other to pick up. So Tim was rather confused when he came home from an out of town case to find the fridge littered with… names.

Michael, Sean, Isabel, Nora, Isaac, Rebecca

He frowned at the letters in confusion, trying to remember if they had any upcoming event, an anniversary or birthday party; maybe his wife had been making a guest list? Still confused, he stumbled into the bedroom where Ziva was already fast asleep. He was just pulling his shirt over his head when his eyes fell on her bedside table and he caught sight of the book she was reading. He quickly went over and picked it up, dropping it in an instant and shaking Ziva’s shoulder.

“What?” she mumbled, blinking and slowly sitting up in bed.

“Are you serious?” Tim asked her, squeezing her shoulders.

“Tim, it’s-” Ziva paused, checking the clock, “half past two.” she reminded him, rubbing a hand over her face. “Am I serious about what?” Ziva asked him, frowning.

“The names. The book.” her husband stammered and Ziva could feel him buzzing with barely contained excitement. She lowered her hand, a smile starting to appear on her lips as she nodded.

“Yes.” she merely told him, giving a surprised yell when he pulled her up and against him in a tight hug before her arms wrapped around him and she held onto him, feeling him kiss her cheek as he squeezed her tightly. “Air.” she reminded him gently and he let up in the intensity of the hug, leaning back slightly.

Tim opened his mouth but then shook his head and simply kissed her breathlessly.

“God, I love you.” he muttered against her lips before leaning back and stroking her cheek.

“I take it you are happy?” Ziva chuckled, resting her forehead against his.

“Are you joking?” Tim muttered, drawing a shuddering breath. “We’re going to be parents, I’m going to be a father! I’m ecstatic!” he exclaimed before kissing her again.

_fin._


End file.
